Kyalin Drabbles
by LostTheBattle.WinTheWar
Summary: Series of short drabbles of Kya and Lin
1. Cuddles

This was one of Lin's favorite times, when she was lying in bed with her arms around Kya as she slept. It would seem silly to others but Lin loved to admire Kya while she peacefully slept with her head against Lin's chest. She wished the moments like these would never end. Everything was just so quiet and peaceful and she couldn't resist running her fingers through Kya's hair and planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Lin?" Kya said in groggy voice, one eye cracked open slightly "Why are you awake?" she said as she yawned.

"Just enjoying the moment," Lin smiled softly, "you can go back to sleep, you're tired. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"For someone as hard as a rock, you can be such a softy," Kya giggled. "Enjoying the moment" Kya mocked slightly enticing Lin to roll her eyes but a smile spread across her face. "Come on," Kya said while pulling up the covers, successfully covering Lin and herself, "Get some sleep."

Lin shifted so her front was pressed up against Kya's back, wrapping her arms around Kya and then placing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. "Sleep well, I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too" Kya said as she laced her fingers with Lin's over her abdomen, "now sleep."

Lin chuckled and then closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of Kya's heartbeat. It didn't take long before Kya was fast asleep again and Lin began to enjoy the moment again but this time, she slowly drifted away to sleep.


	2. Care

Lin was a hard, stubborn person who rarely showed her soft side but in moments like this, she did. It was also moments like this where she showed how maternal she truly could be and how much she truly cared.

Kya was sick, not your silly little cold sick, but you're lying in bed for days with cold sweats, body aches, headaches, fever, a terrible cough, and nausea, sick. She had already been checked out by healers more than once but it seemed their only answer was rest and plenty of fluids.

"Feeling any better?" Lin asked concerned as she sat down on the bed next to Kya, gently running her fingers through damp hair. Her answer was met with a barking cough and an exhausted moan.

Frowning, Lin quickly got up to offer assistance, "You need more fluids."

"No," Kya whined, "If I drink anymore, I'll turn into a lake."

Lin bit her lip, she knew it was true, the older woman had probably drunk over five gallons of water in one day, but Lin was running out of ideas to help. "How about some food then? Toast?" she offered.

Kya shook her head slightly, "I feel like I'll puke again if I eat anything."

"What can I do then?" Lin asked, almost begging to do something to help the weakened woman in front of her.

Kya looked up at her with a pleading face, "Get rid of this horrible ailment."

Lin's heart nearly broke as she laid back down on bed next to Kya, "I'm sorry hun, I really wish I could. I'd do anything to get rid of it and make you healthy again but for now, will it help if I stay with you?" she asked.

Kya nodded as she wiggled her way closer to Lin, who in response, wrapped an arm around Kya and tucked Kya's head against the crook of her neck and gently began rubbing Kya's back up and down as the woman coughed up a storm. It would be a few more days before Kya would start feeling better but during that time, Lin was right there, providing her with the best care she possibly could offer.


	3. Cold Hands

Lin sat on the couch by the window as she looked outside "I hope everyone listened to the council's warnings. The snow and wind is really starting to pick up now. I would hate if someone were to get hurt from the storm, or worse," she spoke as her eyes watched a snow flake fly through the sky.

"Lin will you stop worrying about everyone else. It'll be their own fault if something happens to them because they didn't listen. You and the council did everything you could do to prepare Republic City," Kya said as she sat down on the couch behind Lin, her arms wrapping snuggly around the younger woman and resting her hand against Lin's back.

"Perhaps you're right... but I can't help it. I feel it's my duty to protect everyone in Republic City no matter what," Lin sighed and leaned into Kya's embrace, eyes still fixated on the storm brewing outside.

"I understand. As the Avatar's daughter, I want to protect everyone too but sometimes you can only do so much to protect people and if it's not enough or they don't listen to what is in their best interest, you have to remember, you still protected them, you did what you could," Kya held Lin tighter in her arms and rested her chin on Lin's shoulder.

Lin tilted her head back and shared a quick kiss with the waterbender. "Yeah, you're probably right," Lin said as she placed her hand on top of Kya's and laced their fingers together.

"Lin!" Kya yanked her hands away and jumped up off the couch, "You're fingers are freezing!"

"Sorry Ms. Watertribe," Lin said sarcastically as she stood up, rolling her eyes. "Not all of us can take the cold weather as well," she said before sticking out her tongue and grinning as she quickly placing her hand on Kya's arm.

"Stop it! Don't touch me with your cold hands!" Kya squirmed, getting away from Lin's hand.

"Stop what? Don't do what?" Lin said, pretending not to hear Kya, "You must speak up love, I'm afraid I didn't hear you clearly," Lin reached out and grabbed Kya's arm, "Don't what?" she laughed.

"LIN! Let go!" Kya squealed as she tried to break free from the ice cold hand, "You're freezing! Let go!"

Lin chuckled once more before releasing Kya's arm.

Kya rubbed her arm, trying to warm it up again, "That wasn't funny."

"Are you sure? I thought it was. Aren't you the one always telling me to 'chill out' or 'loosen up'? Hmm?" Lin grinned.

Kya rolled her eyes before taking Lin's hands into her own.

"I thought you didn't like my freezing hands?" Lin asked with an eyebrow raised as Kya brought her hands up to her lips before breathing out warm air.

"I don't," Kya paused and breathed out again, "but I love your hands when they're warm," she said before bringing them away from her face and then releasing them before sitting back down and wrapping her arms around Lin again. "And I love you, even more," she said as she tucked her head against the crock of Lin's neck.

Lin put her hands over Kya's and this time when she laced her fingers with Kya's, Kya didn't jump away. "I love you too," Lin said before kissing Kya once more.


	4. Bad Day on the Job

Kya was laying down on the couch listening to the Pro-Bending matches on the radio when Lin opened the door to their apartment and stumbled in with her face looking down. "Lin!" Kya jumped up and ran over with a smile on her face before then pulling Lin into a tight hug and giving her a quick kiss, "I missed you! You're late, the match already started."

Lin frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry, it was a rough day at work," she said as she started walking into their room.

Kya turned off the radio and then trailed off behind Lin. "What happened?" Kya asked concerned from the doorway as Lin bent her armor off and then stripped down into her undergarments.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," Lin said plainly, "I just want a drink and forget this day ever happened."

"I'll go get you a glass of wine," Kya said as she left the room. Lin is complicated and Kya knows this very well. She knows Lin trusts her but she also knows Lin doesn't like being pushed into telling her emotions. The best way to handle the situation is to trust Lin and let it ride out. Sometimes Lin will open up and other times she simply moves on.

But when Kya returned into the room, Lin was sitting on the floor with a hand over her mouth in attempt to quiet her muffled cries with a horribly pained look on her face. "Lin," Kya frowned as she sat down on the floor and then pulled Lin into her arms. She ran her fingers through Lin's hair and rubbed Lin's back with her other hand, "Shhh, it's okay Lin. Let it out, I'm here for you," Kya whispered before placing a kiss on top of Lin's head.

"One of my officers were killed in a raid today," Lin choked out, "He was one of my best officers and we had become good friends." Lin pauses, wiping some tears away, "He had a wife and children, and I had to be the one to tell them how he wasn't coming home anymore, that he was dead," she sobbed, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let him go in. I must have miscalculated somewhere, it's all my fault."

"No, no," Kya rubbed Lin's arm, pulling her closer, "It's not your fault at all. I know you, you recheck your plans and calculations so many times for these exact reasons and you never make a mistake. It was just one of those things that happen. It wasn't something you could have planned for, it was an accident. It's not your fault, I promise you that."

"Spirits, I hate this part of my job," Lin sighs heavily.

"I know you do," Kya said as she held Lin's trembling frame tighter in her arms, "You care too much for your officers to like it."

Lin breathed in deep and then closed her eyes, allowing the last of her tears to fall and then slowly calmed herself down, "Thank you."

"Of course," Kya said with a gentle smile, "I love you Lin."

"I love you too," Lin replied before she shared a kiss with Kya.


	5. Tides

She sat on the bed. Alone. Never again to have her companion next to her. So she sat there. Wishing for just one more chance, to hold, to be held, to love, to be loved, and to have her tears wiped away by the one person who wasn't here and never would never be again, so the tears poured in a non-stop waterfall.

The tides of grief kept crashing over her head, knocking her down onto the ocean floor, alone, without anyone to save her. She couldn't swim back up to the surface and she no longer wanted to. She could feel the currents pushing and pulling at her, and she let them. She breathed in the sweet burning sea water and let her lungs choke.

She laid on her side, muscles sending spasms throughout her body while deep sobs escaped her. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and hold her, but they weren't the arms she pleaded for. "Kya…" the voice said, "It's going to be ok. You know she is probably dying to be with you right now. She'd never leave you. She loves you but she wouldn't want you to be in pain, she hated causing you pain." The arms held her tighter, "Please come back to us. We are still here. Let us help. We love you also, we hate seeing you like this… We understand you are hurt but please… let us help."

She couldn't speak. Words no longer existed. She wanted to feel better but there was a gaping hole in her heart that couldn't be mended. She could feel herself slipping… fainting. And she let herself give in without a fight. Maybe she would dream of her, maybe she'd dream of being held by her, or a time where she felt safe and happy instead of this place where she was alone and hurt.


	6. New Year's

It was New Year's Eve, close to midnight. Lin and Kya's apartment had been decorated for a New Year's party and the guests all wore goofy party hats with colored necklaces and held noise makers and drinks. Everyone was fully enjoying themselves as they sat around, some on the couches while others on the floor, chatting and watching the TV as a news caster was broadcasting from the center of Republic City, where thousands of people gathered around to watch a large, colorful ball drop to count down the start of a new year.

Lin and Kya are on the floor. Kya's back pressed up against Lin's front while strong arms wrap around her abdomen, keeping her in place, with their hands intertwined. The moment is absolutely perfect.

Everyone soon quiets down as the countdown begins "... 48, 47, 46..." everyone says in unison.

Kya turns around and faces Lin, sitting in Lin's lap, "...20, 19, 18..." everyone continues, voices getting louder with excitement.

Lin stares at Kya confused but Kya just smiles back, "...12, 11, 10..."

Kya captivates Lin's stare and their gazes remain glued together as the counting down echoes around them, "3…, 2…, 1!" everyone cheers but Kya lunges forward and locks her lips around Lin's. They share a deep, meaningful kiss as everyone else plays with their noisemakers, clanks glasses, and drinks.

Kya pulls away and they both stare into each other's eyes as they pant slightly, "What was that?" Lin asks with a smile on her face.

"So that the last thing I saw of last year was you, and the first thing I did this year was kiss you," Kya grinned.

Lin's heart swells and there are so many things she wants to say but instead, she locks her lips with Kya again to share yet another kiss, that is until the other party goers take notice and one of Lin's officers whistle, "Get it in Chief!"

Lin blushes in embarrassment but Kya simply ignores the officer and spins back around in Lin's lap, leaning back against Lin as everyone soon begins to watch the celebration continue on the TV.


	7. Lace

"Kya please," Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed at the request of the older woman.

"Come on Lin!" the woman pleaded while holding up the lacey lingerie, "You know it would only be seconds before it'd be off anyways," she whispered into Lin's ear seductively.

This sent a shiver down Lin's spine and made her face turn a deep red while her heart thumped but she quickly relaxed and stood her ground, "No, I will not wear something so obscene."

"Then what about me?" Kya wiggled her eyebrows and then entered the younger woman's personal space.

Lin backed up and blinked while images flickered through her head. She stared into space and then shook her head to rid of the images. "I will not have you seducing me!" Lin started walking away and out of the store, taking a seat on a bench in the busy mall. She looked up and noticed she wasn't followed. Sighing, she held her head in her hands as she knew what Kya was doing. "I'm in for trouble tonight," Lin laughed to herself.

A few minutes later, Kya walked out with a smirk on her face and bag in hand, "Unfortunately, you CAN'T control what I wear," she said sticking out her tongue.

"Ok, ok," Lin stood up and started walking next to Kya. "Let's just go home now," she said while reaching for Kya's hand.

"Of course," she smiled back at Lin, grabbing her hand. "I need to try this on for you," she said as she giggled and started running, dragging along the defeated woman.


	8. Breakfast

She woke up early and looked to her side to find her partner still fast asleep. Cautiously, she rose out of bed and headed into the kitchen to begin making some tea and breakfast.

While cooking, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her against her lover's muscular body. "Good morning," Lin spoke, "What do you think you're doing leaving me alone in bed so early in the morning?"

" I figured I'd make us some breakfast. I was hoping to bring it to you in bed but it seems you are up now," Kya smirked.

"How thoughtful," Lin said while tucking her head against Kya's neck and leaving light feathered kisses along it, breathing in the scent of her beautiful lover.

"I'm almost done here, would you like your tea while you wait? You could also wait in bed so you can still eat there if you'd like?" Kya suggested.

"I'd like that very much," Lin spun Kya around in her arms and then kissed her lips before taking her tea off the counter and heading back into the bedroom, leaving Kya to continue her cooking.

When she finished, she placed everything on a tray and then made her way back into the bedroom where Lin sat up on the bed, leaned back on some pillows, slowly sipping her tea. She placed the tray on the bed and then sat next to Lin, letting herself be pulled into Lin's arms, "Happy Birthday Lin."


	9. Stress

Lin dragged her feet through the entrance of her apartment before sending her armor to the floor and throwing herself onto the couch. She pulled out a cigarette from the pack on the side table and lit it while settling down. It had been a long, tiring, and stressful day at work and Lin enjoyed the sensation of the stress dissipating in a smoky haze as she took another deep drag.

"Hard day at work?" Kya asked as she walked out of their bedroom to place a light kiss on top of the metalbender's head.

"Worst one in a while," Lin replied as she let a smoke cloud leave her mouth.

"I'm sorry, do you have an injuries today?" Kya asked concerned, both of her hands resting on Lin's shoulders.

"No, I'll be sore in the morning but it's nothing I can't handle," Lin said, coughing slightly.

"Lin?" Kya asked cautiously as she made her way onto the other side of the couch, sitting down and intertwining their legs, "I've been thinking, maybe you should stop smoking."

Lin eyed her with a brow raised, "You're kidding right?"

Kya looked Lin straight in the eyes, "Believe it or not, I'm not."

Lin shook her head in disbelief, "Where did this come from?"

"I've heard from some of the other healers that it's really unhealthy and can cause some serious health problems," Kya gave Lin a serious look, "so I think you should quit."

"Kya, I'm sure it's just an exaggeration. It can't possibly be that bad and besides, it's not like I'm going around every five minutes smoking, it's only when I'm stressed," Lin stated plainly, "and you used to smoke too so what's the big deal?"

"I also quit, Lin," Kya said, getting a little aggravated, "And the big deal is that those serious health problems I was talking about could end up killing you. Will you at least consider quitting?"

"I'll consider it but what else am I supposed to do when I'm stressed?" Lin asked slightly annoyed.

"There are plenty of options. We could do some yoga or spar a little, I could give you a good message or we could go out to dinner, we could even have some rough sex if you'd like," Kya suggested, "We promised each other we would grow old together and I don't want to lose you before we even get the chance."

It was then that Lin suddenly realized that by her smoking, she was unintentionally hurting Kya. She'd have to be blind to not see the worried look in Kya's eyes. Lin sighed heavily as she stared at her cigarette that still had some drags left in it, now springing up an internal battle within the metalbender. Groaning, Lin made her decision, "I'll quit, right now." She gave her cigarette one last look before putting it out and throwing into the trash can across the room.

"Thank you," Kya smiled as she moved to straddle Lin's hips, "I know this is going to be hard for you, I've been there too, but I'm going to help you every step of the way and try my best to be the most supportive and distracting wife there is."

Lin took a deep breath, frowning when she looked behind her to see her pack sitting on the side table before taking it and tossing it to Kya, "Please hide these and throw them out while I'm at work."

"Of course," Kya said as she gave Lin a quick peck on the cheek and stood up to hide the pack.

While Kya was busy running around the apartment, Lin sank further into the couch and put her hands over her face, noticing that she was now even more stressed out than when she initially came home, "Is it too early to ask for that rough sex?"


End file.
